Rebirth
by MissyMackasaurus
Summary: First fanfic. Caroline and her mum are attacked by Elena, reminding her that she will always be less important than the doppelgänger. But not for Klaus. She decides to leave Mystic Falls and live her life - will he be her companion or will she continue to refuse his advances. Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan Fiction, please be gentle while you break me in!**

"My best friend tried to kill my mother, then me. How do you think I'm feeling Damon?!" Caroline yelled at the stoic vampire standing on her front porch.

He took a deep breath, taking a step towards the angry baby vampire, his eyes rolling. "Barbie, she's turned it all off. Her humanity is gone. We expect her to act out."

Her fury was immediate. Her eyes darkened, the veins writhing as her vampire side took centre stage. "So basically you don't care who she hurts! Even if it is me, and my family!" she hissed at him, pushing him up against the doorframe.

"Jesus, don't be so dramatic. It's not like she caused any permanent damage, Blondie." He responded harshly, pushing her away from him with ease.

"Permanent damage? She almost killed my MUM, Damon!" she screamed, barring her fangs at him once more.

The older Salvatore's only response was to raise his eyebrow sarcastically, roll his eyes and head towards the porch steps, and back to his waiting car.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Damon!" Caroline yelled before flashing in between him and his car door.

"Or what? Go annoy someone else with your dramatics. Oh here's an idea! How about you call Klaus and you can have a pity party. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending time with you while you vent some of your anger." He sneered suggestively, pushing her aside.

Having nothing to say in response, Caroline let him push past her to climb into the idling car, still in shock that he was continuing to be so rude and dismissive of her.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have someone worthy of my time, waiting for me at home." Damon shot, slamming the car door and tearing out onto the street.

Holding back tears that threatened to spill from her burning eyes, Caroline hurried inside and up to her room, slamming the bedroom door before launching herself onto the bed. Within moments tears where streaming down her face and she was sobbing into her pillow. Why was it always Elena? No one ever cared about Caroline – it was always about her best friend.

Anger once again took over her pain and Caroline rolled off the bed and stormed over to the photo frames perched on the shelf above her dresser. They were all of Elena, Bonnie and herself. Laughing, smiling and being silly. A moment of time captured on a small piece of card, before supernatural beings changed their lives. Before everything got so hard.

Emotions boiling over, she snatched up the first frame and launched it against the opposite wall, the sound of shattering glass mimicking that of her undead heart. When Damon compelled her and used her. _SMASH._ Jules torturing her. _SMASH. _Her father trying to fix her. _SMASH_. Katherine for turning her. _SMASH. _Alaric for gagging her with a vervain rag and staking her to the desk with pencils. _SMASH._ Tyler for cheating on her with a were slut!

With a sweep of her hand she sent the remaining pictures clattering to the floor, sending more glass dancing across the floorboards. A sob forced its way out of her raw throat, and Caroline sank to her knees, uncaring of the sharp edges of the glass cutting into her legs. The pain was a reprieve from the numbness she had begun to feel.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" came a husky voice from the window.

Caroline didn't have to turn to know who it was. It wasn't the accent that gave it away, or the use of the pet name he only had for her. It was the genuine concern that laced his words that betrayed his identity. _The only person who actually cared._

Glancing up at him, watching as his cerulean eyes wandered over the destroyed photos; the broken glass littering the floor; the blood seeping through her torn jeans; before they returned to her tear stained face. She didn't care how her mascara was probably running down her face, or how her eyes and cheeks got red and puffy whenever she cried. All that mattered was that he was standing in her bedroom, checking up on her.

"Caroline? Love, you're bleeding." He murmured, slowly approaching her.

Klaus' voice broke through her stillness, reminding her that she was indeed still kneeling in glass. With her attention now focused on the glass in her legs, the pain was pushed to the forefront of her mind, and she winced in pain as she rocked back onto her heels.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispered as she pulled herself together, wiping her cheeks roughly and standing again.

"Love, there is no need for you to be sorry. _You_ have done nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be apologising it should be the doppelganger." He cursed, anger turning his words cold and harsh.

"She hurt me. Not just tonight. Ever since we were kids. It was always about her. Elena this, Elena that. I've done everything to keep her safe, and like everyone else I put her first." Caroline vented, forcefully brushing the glass from her knees before sitting on the edge of her bed. She could feel her skin knit together almost instantly.

A moment later the bed dipped, Klaus taking the vacant space next to the baby vampire, so close their legs brushed and Caroline could feel the body heat radiating off him in comforting waves. Part of her wanted to reach over and bury her face into his shoulder and let all the pain and anger out in another cascade of hot tears. The other part of Caroline, the sensible part, told her that the Original Hybrid wasn't the ideal person to get close too. She was already fighting off his advances, and burying her continually building feelings for him. She needn't take another step in the direction of being completely at ease in his presence. She was already on dangerous ground, considering him a friend when he was supposed to be the enemy.

Klaus turned to meet her eyes, a sad understanding smile showing her a glimpse of the humanity he always kept carefully hidden. Their eyes held for a long moment, and Caroline began cataloguing as many of the emotions dancing across his face as she could while his guard was down. Many of them she wasn't able to name – but her heart swelled at the knowledge that he, the Big Bad of Mystic Falls, truly cared for her.

The silence stretched between them as they continued to gaze at each other. It felt like a lifetime later that Caroline broke it.

"You probably think I'm some silly high school girl, bursting into tears at the smallest bump in the road." She laughed, nervously biting her lip as she surveyed the damage to her bedroom.

"I happen to know that you don't just 'burst into tears', love. You are a beautiful, strong young woman. And you deserve to be someone's first choice. You deserve to be happy. I myself do not understand how everyone can be so moronic, to not put something as precious and captivating as you at the top of their list." He whispered softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Caroline laughed breathlessly, trying to squash the butterflies that had begun to flutter about her stomach at his words. "Well, welcome to Mystic Falls, Klaus. I'm practically invisible."

He responded with a soft bark of laughter, shaking his head again before catching her blue eyes with his own.

"You are far from invisible, Caroline. Why do you stay? There's a whole world out there for you to see. What is there keeping you here?" questioned the hybrid, shifting his body closer still until they were pressed together, from the knee to their thighs. His touch burning into her. "Why stay in a town that holds nothing for you except pain and suffering?"

Caroline's forehead crinkled in thought, and she began chewing on her lower lip when she realised she didn't have an answer to his question.

Sensing her sudden confusion, Klaus let out a deep sigh before rising to his feet. "I will leave you to your thoughts, sweetheart." He said, casually making his way back to her open window without a backwards glance at the very young vampire.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered softly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

He turned at the sound of her voice, his eyebrows rising slightly in question.

"Thank you. For checking on me." She managed, refusing to meet his eyes as a million different emotions and thoughts tumbled through her head, each more confusing than the last.

The signature Klaus smirk tugged at his lips as he found himself on familiar ground once again. "You're welcome, love. Sweet dreams." He replied.

A second later a small gust of air blew against Caroline's flushed face. He was gone.

"Sweet dreams Klaus." She breathed, watching the cool draught of wind send her curtains swaying softly.

**Sooo what do we think? Reviews greatly appreciated xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW guys! I cannot believe the response I received in just 24 hours! Klaroline is obviously an epic ship with so much support. I originally wasn't going to update for a few days, but your feedback pushed me to get this next part out to you as soon as I could. Thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you thought of the first chapter, and here's a new one for you! Enjoy x**

Caroline woke with a start, her heart beating hard in her chest, her breathing uneven. She had the same dream again. This was the fifth night in a row the nightmare haunted her, all starting the night Elena had tried to stake her. Casting her memory back, Caroline supressed a shudder at the memory of the wood sliding into her flesh, a mere inch from her undead vampire heart. A dull ache bloomed across her chest, a shadow of the pain she experienced.

With a heavy sigh she rolled onto her side, glancing at the digital clock resting on her bedside table. 5.32am it read, the soft glow illuminating the small bedroom, a reprieve from the predawn darkness that threatened to suffocate her. Monsters always hid in the darkness.

Shaking monsters and killer best friends from her thoughts, Caroline reached for her iPod, fixing the headphones comfortably into her ears. After much squinting at the bright screen, she managed to find some classical tracks to help lull her troubled mind back into slumber. With a heavy heart, the blonde vampire wriggled back into her pillows, tucking the soft blanket up under her chin with a contented sigh.

It had been 5 days since he had spoken to the beautiful Caroline, several hours since he had seen her, unknown to her of course. He knew she had his number, and was confident she would call if she needed his help. He was determined to give her the time she needed to grieve the loss of her boyfriend, and also that of her best friend. The doppelganger may be alive, but her humanity was gone, causing her to become a bigger monster than what the little Mystic Falls group had considered him.

He chuckled to himself remembering their objection to his methods. Now they were happy to turn a blind eye as their vampire friend tore apart half the town, attacking anyone who stood in her way.

Klaus' thoughts immediately returned to the broken baby vampire, and the pain that clouded her eyes and she tore apart her bedroom. He swore he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her further, even if that meant he would have to take care of them himself. If there was one thing he despised above all else, it was betrayal.

The Original Hybrid found himself in his studio, flicking through canvas paintings and sketches of the blonde who was haunting his thoughts. Reliving the first time he had seen her truly smile at him, the way it lit up her eyes had made his chest stir with long since forgotten emotion. The way her lips twitched up slightly as she tried in vain to hide her amusement at something he had said. Klaus ran his fingers over the charcoal lines of her face, imagining how her skin would feel under his gentle touch.

He had memorised every inch of her face, and had dedicated most of his free time trying to get the same perfection on paper, as a reminder that she was indeed real, and not just a figment of his imagination.

Glancing at the old clock ticking above the mantle, he noted that it was 5.40am. His beautiful vampire would be sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of all the adventures her and her friends had been in throughout their childhoods, and the adventures they were yet to undertake. Letting out a sad sigh, he accepted that he was unlikely to be part of her future, despite the friendship they seemed to have struck. Grabbing a new canvas, he hastily threw some colours onto his pallet. He knew exactly what he wanted to paint.

Caroline had busied herself with tidying the house, trying desperately to keep her thoughts off of the school days she was missing out on. It wasn't that she was afraid to see Elena. She didn't want to anywhere near her. Caroline wasn't sure she could stand in the same room as the vampire and not want to wring her skinny little neck. Not after she had the nerve to attack her mother.

A shrill tone originating from her back pocket let Caroline know she had just received a text message. Curiously she opened it, unsurprised that Klaus had the confidence to add his number to her contacts.

_Hello Caroline. Hope you are feeling better today. I wish to speak to you, are you free tonight?_

Letting out a groan in frustration she began to type back furiously, her fingers flying over the screen, a blur to human eyes.

_Busy tonight. Maybe some other time._

She felt a thrill of anticipation race through her body after she hit send, knowing Klaus would be less than pleased she had turned his offer down.

_ZING_

_We need to talk. It's about Silas._

Caroline felt the excitement leave her body so fast it was like a blow to the stomach. He didn't want to see her; he wanted to discuss the next problem in the unending list of things affecting Mystic Falls. Deciding to ignore his text message, she switched her phone to silent and tucked it back into her jeans once more. She had enough things to concern herself with right now, like the sunflower floral arrangement she had just set onto the bench.

A few minutes pass before she is happy with the arrangement; the flowers are artfully placed to look casual and elegant, brightening up the neutral and clinical coloured kitchen. A dejected smile crosses her face as she glances around the cold room, looking at all the photos of her and her mum. Rarely were they in the same picture, her mother was always working. Pangs of sadness hit her at the memories of happiness she and her mother had shared. They were few and far between, but present none the less.

Her body was frozen in time, she was always going to be a teenager. Your teens are supposed to be about having fun, spending time with friends and not taking the future to seriously. It was about making mistakes, and then making them all over again as you worked out who you were as a person. Going on vacation. Laughing. Falling in love. Living. All the things that Caroline had been forgetting to do since she had been turned, over a year ago. Ever since she had died.

Writing a note for her mum, Caroline raced up to her room and began throwing clothes, shoes, makeup and her curling iron into a bag. Reaching into her wardrobe she selected several of her favourite dresses, threw them over her arm before snatching the now full bag up and jogging down the stairs. She stopped once more in the kitchen, pulling her phone from her back pocket, contemplating whether to tell someone what she was doing. Rolling her eyes, Caroline realised no one besides her mother would care, and it was unlikely anyone would be checking on her in the near future. Giving her enough time to slip away and blend into the real world, outside this small town.

Setting her phone down next to the piece of paper, Caroline grabbed her jacket off the back of the dining chair as she walked out the front door, closing it behind her with a snap. Beeping her car unlocked, she threw everything in the backseat and climbed in, slipping the car into gear and sliding away from the curb.

5 minutes later Caroline past the 'thank you for visiting Mystic Falls, please visit again' sign, a laugh escaping her.

"Yeah right." She muttered under her breath, pushing her foot firmly on the accelerator.

She cast a smile back in the rear vision mirror, excitement filling her up as she continued to drive, with no destination in mind.

**So your probably annoyed at the lack of interaction between Caroline and Klaus, and its a very self reflection chapter for both of them. Let me know what you think! suggestions / questions are also smiled upon! looking forward to feedback x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been so long between my updates, some of you started to come at me with pitchforks! in my defence, my brother and his girlfriend had a beautiful baby girl last week. So between getting all clucky, working my 3 jobs and the lead up to Easter weekend in a small Aussie tourist town things have been less than sane around here of late.**

**On a brighter note, chocolate was consumed, babies were cuddled and money was made. Seeing as today is my birthday, I thought I would gift you all with a new chapter. I know you all wanted Klaroline moments, don't hate me. there is plenty of that coming up very soon! I promise. unfortunately I cant build the story I want with them all over eachother to begin with. Where would be the epic romance in that?**

**I also promise to update very soon, I have a few days off of work, and I plan on doing nothing but playing ref with my cat and the new kitten (which secretly love each other to death when I'm not looking) and writing.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, and the lovely messages I got as well. You all have such beautiful things to say, and I love you all! **

10 DAYS LATER

Caroline had driven for several days, stopping only to enjoy the sights and to rest in motels before continuing her journey. She had been eating diner food and greasy take out for what felt like weeks, and was really craving sushi. After compelling the receptionist at motel she had just pulled into, she snatched her bags out of the car and made her way to her room. Room 9. Caroline smiled softly as she forced the key into the door, it was her lucky number.

After a long hot shower, she brushed her teeth and her hair before pulling it into a loose braid. She felt clean. Clean was good. Clean and sushi went wonderfully together. Throwing on a pair of boots and grabbing her jacket, she headed out the door, on the hunt for a sushi bar.

Half an hour later she sat on the bank of a river that snaked through the fields, an open take out container in one delicate hand, and a wasabi packet in the other. She had placed an open can of Diet Coke next to her, balancing precariously on the soft cool sand. Reaching in to take another piece from the packet, Caroline's memories surged. The times when her mother had come home from work with sushi, and they sat on the floor in the lounge and watched a sad movie together. A smile broke across her face at the memories, still unsure why they had always sat on the floor and not on the couch, or at the dining table. Her mouth dropped into a frown as she wondered what her mum was doing right now. Was she okay?

Regret for abandoning her mobile surged through her for the millionth time since she had left Mystic Falls. The regret was followed by home sickness. She missed her mum, Bonnie, Stefan, human Elena, Matt, Klaus. _Wait. What?! _Her mind was getting confused. She didn't _miss_ Klaus, she just wasn't used to him not poking his nose into her business. Yes, that is definitely what it was. She was allowed to miss her friends right? Caroline thought about that a little while longer, concluding that they were friends of sorts. So it was perfectly normal to miss him.

She glared down at the food in front of her. Stupid sushi. It's all your fault that I'm thinking about Klaus. With a sigh, Caroline pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the trash can, throwing the offending meal in with more force than necessary. She really needed a drink. Letting out a groan she spun on her heel and jogged back to the riverbank, fetching her Coke. "No one likes a litterbug, Caroline." She sung softly to herself.

On the walk back to room-lucky-number-9, Caroline decided she would make a quick call to her mum, just to make sure she was safe. She did not want to know what was going on in Mystic Falls. She did not want to know if anyone even noticed she was gone. Did she? Her brow furrowed lightly and she picked up her pace, considering whether anyone had bothered to check on her in over a week. A sick feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, fear at being forgotten. Fear of being alone.

9 DAYS EARLIER

Klaus had decided to give her some time. He was angry at how she had refused to answer his message about Silas, but had decided to let it go. She had enough to deal with at the moment without him adding more. He would call in the morning and see how she was.

The 12th call to her phone finally rang out, before her voicemail clicked in. "Hi you have reached Caroline. Leave me a message, and if I want to talk to you I will call you back!" her bubbly voice joked, followed by a beep.

Grinding his teeth together, Klaus ended the call with a growl, shoving his phone into his back pocket. He had had enough of this baby vampire ignoring him. He had been trying to reach her all morning, and each time he had just kept getting her voicemail. He could feel the murderous rage building inside of him, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself. He would go see her, she couldn't avoid him.

Before he had begun to plan what he would say to Caroline, Klaus found himself standing outside her front door, taking note that the Sheriff's car was in the drive. Rolling his eyes at human manners, he rapped softly on the door, instead of just walking in. Several moments passed before a tired looking Liz appeared in the hall, freezing upon seeing him, fear flicking quickly across her features. Klaus smirked slightly; he probably was wearing his mad face.

Liz took only a second to switch from fear to anger, practically stomping to the door and yanking it open roughly. "You have some nerve showing up here!" she snarled.

"Excuse me?" Klaus replied in astonishment. How dare a human speak to him like that. He was the Original Hybrid, he could rip her heart out of her chest before she could blink.

"She's gone!" Liz yelled at him, shaking in anger.

"Caroline's gone?" Klaus asked, anger draining out of him, replaced with emptiness and pain.

"Yes. She left me a note. She left her phone." Liz continued, her words lost their poison to be replaced with pain, as she tried to fathom why her daughter would leave.

Klaus stared blankly back at the sheriff. She was gone. She had left without saying goodbye. He was all alone. A sharp ache lanced through his chest and his eyes clouded over in pain. Why had she left? His mind wandered back to the conversation in her room two nights before. He had encouraged her to leave, to escape the pain and suffering that was Mystic Falls. She had done just that, had he really expected her to ask him to go with her? After all, he was responsible for some of the pain she had been forced to endure. She really didn't care for him at all. Was it always just an act?

The sound of footsteps retreating, and then returning moments later, dragged him from his thoughts. Sheriff Forbes was holding out a piece of paper. Slowly, Klaus reached for the paper and pulled it towards him, torn between wanting to know the reasons she left, and fearing that she would blame him. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he dropped his eyes and began to read.

_Mum._

_I'm sorry but I can't stay. I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since I changed, I've become this new person, a better person. I need to spend some time learning who I am now, and I can't do that here. There are too many bad memories, broken promises and pain everywhere I look. I feel like I'm trapped into a life here that I don't want, with people making decisions for me. I'm going to take a friends advice, there's so much out there for me to see and experience. For the first time in my life I am excited, and not looking over my shoulder in fear. Please keep safe, and I will talk to you soon. _

_I love you. _

_C_

Klaus let out a shaky breath that he had been unconsciously been holding. A 'friends advice'? His mouth turned up into a sad smile as he handed the letter back to Liz. "Thank you."

The sheriff's mouth was dry, and she wasn't able to speak, instead responding to him with a soft nod. She had scrutinised his expressions as he had read the letter, gauging his true affections for her precious daughter. What she had seen had softened her anger at him.

"If she calls.." he begun, his throat raspy and catching as he tried to find the right words.

"I will let you know. And I will tell her you stopped by to see her."

"I would appreciate that." He replied with a quick nod, retreating down the porch.

Liz watched as the 'Big Bad' of Mystic Falls reached the side walk, setting off at a leisurely pace East, in the direction to his mansion. He was wounded she had left, she was sure of that. She had seen his soft smile whilst he was reading the letter, and her belief that he had encouraged her to leave was confirmed. Was he surprised that Caroline considered him a friend?

Liz shook her head in amazement that the first person to visit Caroline would be the Original Hybrid, of all people. Wondering how long it would take her 'friends' to realise that she was no longer here, Liz went back inside, closing the door with a snap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! A massive thank you to everyone who has either fave'd, followed, or reviewed. Seeing so much love for an overdue Klaroline love story makes me smile!**

**PLEASE NOTE - Some people have asked why I am writing Klaus the way I have, why is it all about his softer side. Firstly, it is admitted in the show that Caroline brings out his humanity. I don't see how writing a fanfic with a more human Klaus is a bad thing, he is trying to get the girl he loves. Secondly, to the people that got angry for me making Damon into a horrible person at the start of this fanfic, that's just the way I see him when he interacts with Caroline. They don't treat her very well, hence the reason she leaves.**

**Anywho, read and enjoy!**

"Mum?"

"Caroline! God, I've been so worried about you! Where are you? Are you alright? When are you coming home?"

Taking a deep sigh the vampire chose to answer only the basic questions, she didn't want anyone coming to whisk her off back to Mystic Falls. "Mum, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." She responded softly.

"I've missed you sweetie." Liz whispered in response.

"Missed you too. I wanted to see if you were alright, that's why I called." Caroline continued, her stomach clenching in sadness. She truly missed her mum.

"Oh I am fine. I just wish you were here, that's all."

"I know mum, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. A letter wasn't the right way to do it but I needed to get out of there before anyone could stop me."

There was a delayed pause on the other end of the phone, and Caroline tightened her grip on the receiver, praying her mum wasn't mad at her.

"It's okay. Care, I understand. Caroline there's something you should know. Klaus was here."

She felt as if the bottom of her stomach hit the floor, nausea overtook her as she thought about what he would have done when she had left. He didn't cope well with being abandoned. Perhaps she should have contacted him when she was outside Mystic Falls, so he wouldn't lash out and hurt anyone.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she pulled her thoughts back to the phone conversation with her mother. "What did he want?"

"This is going to sound unbelievable, but I think he came to check on you," her mother began, talking rapidly, "then I told him you weren't here, and I showed him your letter. He wanted me to let you know that he stopped by to check on you."

Caroline let out the breath she had been holding, relieved that he hadn't done anything rash. Surely though, he had come to see her about Silas. He would be far too busy to be checking up on a baby vampire.

"Did he sound.. mad?" Caroline murmured into the receiver softly.

"Honestly Care, he sounded a little sad that you had left. Now I'm not sure if it's an act or what not, but he is the most powerful vampire alive, and I would prefer you have him as a friend than an enemy. He could protect you."

Laughing softly to herself, Caroline brushed a stray curl from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He was sad she had left. Maybe they were friends after all.

"When did he come by?" she asked curiously.

"The day after you left."

"and has anyone else… come to see me?" she continued, interested if anyone had even noticed that she was gone.

"No Care. They haven't." Liz whispered in response, knowing how her daughter would be feeling at this news.

Several moments of silence followed the sheriff's answer, nothing but the soft sounds of breathing breaking the stillness of their conversation. Liz opened her mouth to offer comforting words to her daughter, but Caroline was the first to speak.

"So.. just Klaus?" she breathed miserably, scrunching her eyes tightly in pain, a lone tear tracing a burning line down her cheek.

None of her friends cared about her. Truthfully she wasn't surprised, but it hurt. Caroline could feel her throat constricting with unshed tears, eyes burning painfully. Throwing her head back and looking up, she blinked back the tears, refusing to shed them for her 'friends' that didn't deserve her. She loved them, every single one of them, but this was a turning point for her. Caroline roughly swiped at the tear still running down her cheek, clearing her throat quietly.

"Caroline honey, are you alright?" he mother asked worriedly.

"Sure, I'm fine. Mum can I ask a favour?"

"Sure honey, what do you need?" Liz responded almost instantly, willing to do anything to make her daughter happy.

Caroline found herself smiling at her mum's eagerness to help her; at least she came first with her mum. "Can you please fetch my phone? I need a number from my contacts."

Due to her vampire hearing, she could make out her mother's footsteps, then clattering as she made her way to car key bowl. A moment later she heard the sounds of her phone start up, and almost instantly, the all too familiar sound of missed calls, voicemails and text messages registering on her phone.

"Do you want me to check any of those honey?" he mum asked sweetly.

"No mum. Don't worry about those."

"Okay, Klaus' number is-" Liz began.

"Mum, what makes you think I was after his number?" Caroline asked, a little disturbed and taken aback by her mother's assumption.

"Who else would you want to call, Care?" she replied sharply, drawing a giggle from the vampire.

Caroline wrote down the number on the scrap piece of paper she had stashed in her pocket, unsure whether she would in fact call or not. She owed him an explanation didn't she? Or at least a thank you for coming to check on her, surely.

"It's New Years Eve in a few days honey, will you be home for it?" Liz asked sadly, snapping Caroline back to the present conversation.

"No mum, I won't. But I want you to watch the ball drop, okay? I will be watching it too and thinking of you." Caroline whispered in response, thinking of all the times her mum had taken work off early on New Years, just so they could spend it together, watching Times Square light up as the clock struck midnight. It was their tradition.

"I will do sweetie. I have to leave for work now. Take care of yourself, hope to hear from you soon. I love you."

"I love you too mum. Be safe."

As she clicked the handset down, Liz smiled to herself. She knew exactly where Caroline would be for New Years Eve. And just maybe, she might have to talk to the Original Hybrid about a way to protect her daughter.

Caroline sat staring at the phone in her motel room, emotions and thoughts tumbling through her head in no particular order. She missed her mum. Her friends hadn't even noticed she was gone. But Klaus did, he came to see her the next day. Her mum wanted her to be safe, and would keep to their New Years Eve tradition. Klaus was sad that she had left. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath at what she knew was going to be a mistake, she began to plug in the numbers.

When she heard the first ring, her heart rate tripled, and her breathing hitched. "Oh god I can't do this!" she whispered madly to herself. Before she could slam down the phone, the line was picked up, but the only greeting that was offered was absolute silence.

"Klaus?" she called, uncertainty flooding through her at the thought of misdialling the number.

"Hello, sweetheart." He responded huskily, "I thought you had forgotten about me."

**So what do we think? Look forward to your feedback, and will try to get the next chapter up very soon. Your reviews gets me a writing faster! And if your bored, I have a twitter to keep up with all the cool kids. MissySMcEwan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! I know, its been super long since I have updated. Life has been a little crazy and I apologise. Thank you to every person who has read, reviewed, favourited, followed and twittered me! Your feedback and your commitment to the Klaroline family is really amazing, and thank you all for taking the time to give such great encouragement. Hope this wets your appetite.**

**Before reading the new chapter, please note that this is my OWN story, so yes the characters will sometimes be a little OOC. For example I think that Caroline is so much different when she's around Klaus in a group, as apposed to on her own. So I'm taking these differences and running with them. Who do you turn to when there's no one there for you? **

**Enjoy!**

"_Klaus?" she called, uncertainty flooding through her at the thought of misdialling the number._

"_Hello, sweetheart." He responded huskily, "I thought you had forgotten about me."_

"Um.. hi." She began nervously, running her fingers roughly through her mussed hair.

An awkward silence passed in the conversation, before the cocky hybrid broke it. "Love, I though the point of a phone call was to talk?" he murmured, drawing a sound of indignation from the blonde.

Caroline _knew_ he would be wearing his trademark smirk; He always seemed to be laughing at her. Part of her was furious that she was his amusement, the other part warmed to the fact that she made him smile more than anyone else.

Confidence flooded into her as she took control of the conversation. "Well I think we _are_ talking, Klaus. But if you want, we can just sit here and breathe into the phone at each other. Your choice."

"Hmm.. well that's a hard choice to make." He answered, his voice a low growl, "would it be regular breathing, or would it be hot hybrid sex breathing?"

Caroline surprised herself when she giggled in response to his suggestive statement and tone of voice. "It would be just regular breathing. Unless I've caught you at a bad time?" she teased in response.

"There is never a bad time to talk to you, love."

Butterflies began to tumble through her stomach, twisting it up into knots. The last time Caroline could remember feeling like this was 5th Grade, when Matt had bought her a rose for Valentine's Day. She felt special. She felt like the only thing that mattered in the world were her and him. The problems of the world didn't matter because she had someone who cared for her, and someone to love her.

Realising her train of thought, Caroline bought herself back to the conversation she was having with the Big Bad of Mystic Falls. She scolded herself silently, trying to shake them from her head. She needed to keep reminding herself of all the terrible things he had done. She had to remember how much of a bastard he could be when he got angry.

"Well, I just wanted to call and say thank you for stopping by to see me." She whispered to him, twirling the phone cord around her finger subconsciously.

"You are welcome Caroline."

"It's just nice to know that I have someone that cared. You know, after all that went down with Elena and stuff." She stammered on, her voice dropping slightly.

"Has she attempted to apologise, love?" he asked, his voice laced with his familiar concern.

Caroline could practically feel her heart swell at the sound of his voice. He truly did care about her. "No. No one has actually even been by since I left a week ago. Well, except you of course."

"10 days." He replied quickly.

"Sorry?"

"10 days Caroline. It's been longer than a week." The hybrid purred through the phone.

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words, and she found herself smiling to herself softly. "Yeah, sorry. it has been a while." Caroline responded awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Klaus obviously sensed her unease, and quickly changed the topic. "So any plans for New Years Eve?"

"Ah.. yeah, I'm thinking about doing something. Kind of a tradition my mother and I have had since my dad left us." She replied in earnest, excitement filling her at the prospects of exploring Times Square during the celebrations.

"So you are not returning home then?"

"No I'm not."

"Where are you headed? It would be a shame to spend the holiday season alone, would it not?" Klaus asked, determined to find her, to keep her safe.

"I'm not telling you! You will show up and demand to 'show me the world' again." She said, attempting his British accent when she quoted him.

A deep throaty laughter reached her ears, and it took her a second to realise that it was indeed coming from Klaus. Whether he was amused at her outrage or her attempt at his accent, she was unsure. All that registered was the fact that she had never heard him laugh like that, and she was entranced by the sound.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that before." She said, tucking a stray tress loosely behind her ear, leaving her hand resting softly against her neck. Caroline closed her eyes, committing the sound to her memory.

"I suppose not, love." He chuckled softly.

"So why laugh now, why not hundreds of times before when Damon makes a joke, or Stefan does something hilarious?"

"I do not think Damon is anything but exasperating, and Stefan I have known very well previously. Nothing he does surprises me anymore." Klaus said casually.

"So… why now?" Caroline pressed, confused and fascinated at this side of his personality he chose to show only to her. His humanity.

"I can relax around you Caroline. You have been nothing but honest with me, and I am trying to reciprocate that. So every smile, every laugh, every word is genuine." He revealed, taking a deep breath before continuing on, "For you to like me, I have to be me. I have moments of anger, and moments of sadness just like everyone else. I also have good qualities despite what people may say."

Caroline was floored at his confessions to her. "I know you do." She said reassuringly, wanting him to understand that she has seen the other side of him. And it was a side that most people would never be allowed to see.

She could feel his smile through the telephone, her lips tugging up in return.

"Well you are one of very few, sweetheart. Rebekah packed up her clothes left a few days ago. I forgot what peace and quiet was like." He joked in response.

His good humour was a shield this time, trying to protect from anyone knowing his pain at the loss of his sister's company. He wore it well. If Caroline hadn't known him as well as she did, she wouldn't have picked up the faint trace of pain edging his voice. The echo of loneliness that followed his words.

"Klaus?"

"Yes Caroline?" the Original responded huskily.

"have you ever watched the ball drop in Times Square?"

"Once, many years ago, love."

"Do you have any plans for the holidays?" Caroline asked, fear and excitement racing through her body the instant the words escaped her lips. Was she really doing this?

"No, love. I do not." He replied, no hint of his usual cocky attitude accompanying the words.

Caroline paused, and she wondered if he was holding his breath, waiting for her response. He had left his answer unassuming, and hadn't backed her into a corner. The next words to come out of her mouth would not be forced, and would be completely of her own doing. He was always giving her a choice.

"Funnily enough, I don't have any either. Maybe we could spend it together? You know, a couple of losers banding together in sorrow or something. Not that I think that you're a loser. Neither am I… I just.." her words tumbled out, she was flustered and anxious and had just made the biggest fool of herself in the history of the world.

"I would be honoured, sweetheart." He breathed.

Just like that, he turned her from contemplating bashing her head against the wall, into a happy, warm and eager girl. Her mood piqued her interest in making this as fun as possible. "Okay, well I will be in New York by tomorrow. If you can find me by Christmas Eve, then we can make plans."

"Love, do not doubt my ability to find you, and you are giving me 3 days in which to do it." He chuckled in response, eager to hear to laugh once more. Watch her lips turn up in a smile when he paid her a compliment.

"Game on, Hybrid."

**I cannot wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Any ideas how Klaus will find Caroline in such a big city? and where do you think she will be hiding? let me know what you think, maybe will add something from your ideas into the next chapter. xxx until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is folks! Sorry for the wait. I've been crazy busy the last week and to be honest, when ever I have had free time I was lazy and caught up on sleep, or just vegged out in front of the TV.**

**This chapter has been semi written all week, I just couldn't get it finished to how I wanted it. but after much frustration I am finally ready to share. Enjoy!**

Caroline arrived in New York City at 7.45am. She had left the motel a short few hours after making her phone call to Klaus, having been plagued with restlessness ever since. Deciding that the drive to the city was more exciting and productive than a sleepless night of tossing and turning, the blonde hurriedly threw all her clothes into her bag and climbed into the car. After finding a good radio station, she didn't notice as the hours flew past, distracted with the many thoughts racing through her head.

_Had she really just invited him to come find her in New York? Did she even want to be found?_ She knew that the thought of spending the holiday season with Klaus was more appealing than being around the Mystic Falls Gang – _but didn't she leave to get away from all of them?_ Confusion and a small sliver of regret tore through her, and Caroline contemplated turning the car around and running as far from the Original Hybrid as she could. Part of her knew if she ran now he would only track her down later. Not to mention it would hurt their friendship. And his feelings.

Heaving a deep sigh, Caroline took the next exit, pointing the car North, towards the city. And towards Klaus.

…..

A few hours later, Caroline had her car in a secured parking garage, on the opposite side of Manhattan from where she was staying. She didn't need to make it any easier for him that's for sure, and tracing her car would probably be his first move. Smiling smugly to herself, she pushed her way through the revolving door at the Plaza Hotel, and approached the front desk.

The receptionist was engaged in a polite telephone conversation with a guest, smiling softly when she saw Caroline approaching in welcome. A few moments later the conversation was finished, and she now had her full attention. "Hello ma'am, I apologise for the wait. My name is Natalie. How can I help you today?"

Caroline introduced herself and began discussing rooms with the girl, requesting the best room with a view overlooking Central Park. It took a few moments for the computer to run a search on what was available, then she listed prices off to the shocked blonde.

"I'm sorry, did you say $6,000 a night?" Caroline asked politely, discreetly gripping the desk tightly in disbelief.

"Yes ma'am. It is by far our best suite. It has a full sized spa, sauna, balcony overlooking Central Park, full kitchen and several living areas, 2 bedrooms, as well as…" Natalie continued, unaware that Caroline had stopped paying her any attention.

She was currently tossing up between declining the room, and humiliating herself in such a nice hotel, or compelling the girl to give her the room at no cost. Knowing she would regret the compulsion later when Natalie was fired for the indiscretion, she instantly ruled out that option. No way was this room worth ruining people's lives for. Suddenly she had an idea.

"I will take it." The blonde said excitedly, shooting Natalie her best Miss Mystic Falls smile.

"Very well ma'am. And what name shall the room be under?"

Without missing a beat, Caroline replied smugly, "Mikaelson. Can you just bill everything to the room until check out?"

It took a small amount of compulsion to convince Natalie that no, a credit card would not be needed, before Caroline was given her room card and directions to the nearest elevator. The moment the key card was in her hands, a bellhop was by her side, taking her luggage from her feet and escorting her towards the lift.

_Oh Caroline, you naughty girl! This is going to be so much fun!_ She thought to herself as she walked around the impressive suite. First things first, she was determined to test out the sauna and spa.

…..

Almost 2 hours later, Caroline groaned in bliss as she pulled herself from the spa. The sauna had been heaven, but the jets in the spa bath had effectively taken all thoughts from her as she melted into a pile of goo. Thankfully she didn't need to worry about falling asleep in the tub and risk drowning, so she had relaxed back and rested her eyes. Practically oozing relaxation, she stood and shrugged into a fluffy white robe, removing her hair clip, her golden curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders.

Approaching the mirror she took in the slightly flushed cheeks, and dewy skin. She looked refreshed and back to her normal self. The old self before she was turned. Sure she had been selfish and dramatic as a human, but she had forgotten what it had been like to pamper yourself without a care in the world.

Combing her hair lightly, she brushed her teeth and reapplied a light coating of makeup, humming softly to herself subconsciously. Content with her casual day-spa-eque look, she made her way out of the bathroom and made a bee line for the kitchen, and the room service menu. Several minutes of flicking through the pages later, she had decided on a simple salad and grilled chicken for lunch, and dialled the number for the restaurant.

After her order was placed, and being assured it would be delivered within 20 minutes, Caroline padded over to the balcony doors barefoot. Throwing the latch and pushing open the door, the vampire stepped out into the slight wind, in awe of the greenery flowing endlessly below her. Being on the 22nd floor definitely had its advantages in the way of an impressive view. Nothing in Mystic Falls could compare to this.

Scoffing at herself in disgust, Caroline pushed the thoughts of her home town to the back of her mind and just allowed her eyes to drift and soak in everything in front of her. 5 hours into her visit to New York and she was already in love with the place. Sure, the people weren't the chatty small town type she was used too, but this was the big city. Looking down she could see them scurrying along the roads, hurrying to and fro. The noise of cars rushing below and the occasional beep of a horn broke the silence, but it was far from unpleasant. Just another reminder that things differ from place to place, and Caroline was suddenly even more motivated to travel the world.

A sharp knock drew her attention back inside her apartment, and she made her way quickly to the front door, skipping at the thought of food. With a quick glance through the peephole to ensure it was room service, and not some big bad hybrid, Caroline threw open the door with a smile, laughing at her actions.

"Hi! Thanks!" she beamed at the waiter as he wheeled the cart into the apartment for her.

"You're welcome Miss. Is there anything else I could do for you?" he replied politely, bowing when she shook her head in response.

"Oh wait, I forgot your tip!" she gasped, running for her purse on the bench.

Caroline handed over the cash before making her way back to the food cart, smiling as she was greeted by her reflection on the silver cloches. _The service here was really amazing. No wonder the room cost so much. But why were there two? Did they place everything on separate plates?_ She smiled to herself.

With a giggle and a flourish, Caroline whisked the first dome off, revealing her meal. It smelt and looked mouth-watering; and she was willing to put money on it tasting even better than it looked. Unable to contain herself she picked up a fork and took a small bite. Her tastebuds exploding in sensation, the chicken dissolving in her mouth.

This hotel... Best. Decision. Ever!

Placing another bite into her mouth, and trying unsuccessfully to hold back her moan, she lifted the final, smaller cloche from the cart. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, disappearing under her hair. Sitting on the white plate was a perfect sunflower, complemented by a folded white card. Her curiosity spiked, and she reached for the card as she placed another forkful of salad into her mouth. Caroline instantly regretted that decision, almost choking on the food in disbelief.

_**Mrs Mikaelson**_

_**You make this too easy, love. **_

_**Mr Mikaelson**_

**So what do you all think? Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed! The email notifications that plagued my phone really turned my long 10 hour shifts at work into something not so bad. look forward to your feedback! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! a massive thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and recommending this fanfiction! I honestly cannot believe this reaction I'm getting! I have been trying to reply to messages and reviews as quickly as I can, so please bare with me.**

**SMUT - quite a few people have asked if I will be making this a sexy klaroline story. to be honest, I don't really know. I'm quite a shy person, and not sure if i'm really prepared to leap into the world of smutty fanfiction. If that's what you all want though, let me know and I will see what my creative mind can come up with. Cue nervous giggle.**

**I have tried to keep the language American friendly, seeing as its set there and everything. Please forgive me if I get a few things wrong, i'm from Australia and, for example, we call it fairy floss - not cotton candy! xxx**

Several hours had past, Caroline sitting in silence, stunned that Klaus had managed to track her down in just a matter of hours. _How was that even possible?_ Fear and excitement curled in the pit of her stomach, and part of her always knew he would find her quickly and was happy that he had, the other part of her was terrified of what would ever happen if she decided to run from him.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the vampire took in her surroundings. She was still seated on the couch, the room service cart directly in front of her. Her lunch had been forgotten. The fading light told Caroline that she had been sitting there, completely lost in her thoughts for longer than was healthy; which explained the gnawing hunger that was clawing at her insides. Deciding now was as good a time as any to get up and fetch some blood, she heaved herself to her feet with a sigh and headed for her bedroom and something to change into.

…

Caroline found herself wandering through Central Park at dusk, the foreign sounds of the busy streets and quick lifestyle had been obstructed by the trees, the only noises present was the sound of soft chatter of passing people, footsteps, and the whispering of the wind through the trees. She settled herself down on a bench, and leant her head back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, a smile creeping on her lips at the familiar sounds from her home town. Silence. Who would have thought that there was something she would miss from Mystic Falls?

She sat there for a few minutes, completely at ease and enjoying the peaceful feeling this moment bought her. The slow approach of an inquisitive squirrel on the tree above drew her eyes open, and upon seeing it huddling shyly on the branch, startled a giggle from her. Shaking her head, for what felt like the millionth time today, Caroline bought her gaze back down, her eyes immediately caught by a vibrant colour on the bench next to her.

Reaching out slowly, Caroline drew the sunflower into her lap with a delighted grin. Immediately her gaze tracked across the path, the trees and the edge of the lake that surrounded her. No sign of him. She knew he was playing with her, as she had with him. It thrilled her. For once she could be fun and carefree, and not worry about what her friends would say if they could see her. There were a thousand miles away, and she didn't care anymore.

"Klaus?" she called softly, rising to her feet as she tucked the perfect flower into the strap of her handbag.

No response. He was definitely playing with her. _If only she knew the rules!_

Rolling her eyes, she smirked as she made her way back down the path, in the direction of her hotel. If he was going to play with her, she was definitely going to play as well. Rounding the last few curves in the path, Caroline began to notice the increase in the sounds of civilisation, and knew that she would need to exercise all her self control as she passed the food vendors. The scent of chips, hot dogs and burgers floated on the air, drawing her gaze longingly over to the stands.

Maybe she was being silly, but all her life she had to limit the consumption of junk food. After all, her metabolism wasn't as fantastic as Elena's of Bonnie's, and she had to work twice as hard the next few days to keep from putting on the extra pounds. Habits like that, that had been ground into her brain for many years, were extremely hard to break. Perhaps she could just get some small snacks? She still had yet to eat properly, her stomach clenching tightly in deprivation. Whether it was for sweets, blood, or just food in general, Caroline was unsure. All she knew is that she needed to do things for herself, and stop caring about stupid things like calories and sugar content.

Changing the direction she was headed in slightly, she began to make her way to the rear of the small line, contemplating which snack she was going to get. The line immediately began to thin as people purchased food and continued on into the night. Caroline took a step forward, faltering at the sight before her. She knew that confident stance; that tousled curly blonde hair. Money exchanged hands and he turned on his heel, a brilliant smile transforming his face as his eyes found hers.

Caroline found it hard to breathe as they held each other's gaze, different emotions tumbling through her brain as he began to slowly walk towards her, his smile slipping into his famous smirk as he drew even with her.

"Good evening, love. Would you care for some cotton candy?" he asked softly, holding out the pink sweet for her to see.

Caroline began to giggle, charmed by the vampire standing in front of her. "I didn't think pink would be your colour, Klaus."

"Sweetheart, I can assure you I didn't buy it for me. I bought it for you." he explained.

His words had the desired result, Caroline's face lit up into her beautiful 1000 watt smile, she pinched her fingers into the cotton candy, and bought it to her lips. Klaus only barely registered that she had thanked him, his eyes were fixed on her thumb as she drew her tongue over the pad, removing the last of the sugar. His breath hitching in his chest at the idea of him feeding her the cotton candy, and her sucking his fingers clean. Mentally slapping himself, Klaus forced his attention back to reality.

"I take it you like this stuff then, love." He murmured, watching as she pinched her fingers into pink treat and then moving it towards her eager mouth.

"Mmmm yes! Cotton candy is my favourite." Caroline replied quickly, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed the melt of the sugar on her tongue.

"I'm glad some of the clichés are correct." Klaus smirked back, his eyes darkening slightly as she groaned in appreciation as she placed her fingers to her lips a third time.

"Everyone loves cotton candy, Klaus. Even a _big bad_ such as yourself." She responded smiling, using her fingers to air quote as she spoke.

"I've never had it, sweetheart. But I doubt I would like it."

"You're just against trying it because its pink." Caroline replied instantly, a cheeky smile turning her lips up slightly.

Klaus' response was a deep, rumbling laugh. It was the second time Caroline had heard it, and she was captivated by it. Klaus always surprised her when he let his humanity peek through his tough exterior, and it reminded her that there was definitely more to the Original Hybrid than meets the eye.

Before she could respond, Klaus tore some from the stick and placed it in his mouth. Silence passed between them for a moment, Caroline watching for his reaction to this modern treat; Klaus unsure how he felt about the taste in his mouth.

Brow furrowed slightly, and a small smile playing across his lips, he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "It's not that special, sweetheart. I can think of a million different things I would rather taste."

Caroline felt a blush warm her cheeks when his breath danced across her ear, and she had to supress a shudder of excitement; her stomach instantly filled with butterflies. As he drew back, he paused a few inches from her, faces suddenly serious, eyes catching and holding; she felt like she was being pulling into their azure depths. She noticed his eyes growing darker as he searched her own, unsure of what he was looking for, or what he was going to find. She didn't care. All she could think of was how much she had come to care for Klaus. At first he had attempted to seduce her. Once he had realised that flattery would not get him anywhere with her, he had resorted to taking time to get to know her. He went out of his way to get her to smile, to check on her, to look after her. Caroline threw him so far off balance that at times he became a little awkward and unsure, which only endeared him to her more.

It was times like this that Caroline couldn't think of anything but her desire to finally kiss him. They had danced around each other for the better part of a year, and she incapable of understanding why she hadn't allowed this chemistry between them to take over. His hand brushed her hair back from the side of her face, cupping her cheek. His warm breath washed across her face. His smell intoxicating her. She shifted her gaze to his soft mouth, her eyes grew heavy as she forward to press her lips against his.

**Will they kiss? Hope you liked this chapter, I always pictured Klaus as a cute, semi awkward person around Caroline, she throws him so off balance. let me know what you think! free cotton candy for all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! I'M SORRY! I have been gone a long time, I know. Life got a little full on and I didn't have time to think, let alone sleep, and I haven't had a chance to get any writing done. **

**I busted my knee, and have been undergoing insane rehab on it the last few months. So training has taken a backseat, and my enlistment got postponed until January (if I can pass the physical).**

**On the up side I have myself a super hot boyfriend who understands my need for chocolate, massages after a long day after rehab, cuddles, and is really good at bouncing ideas off of for my writing. Go me!**

**Hope you haven't all abandoned me, and continue to love Klaroline.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO MISS SHIRLEY! WITHOUT YOUR LOVE, SUPPORT AND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT THE LAST FEW MONTHS I WOULDN'T BE WHERE I AM NOW**

_His hand brushed her hair back from the side of her face, cupping her cheek. His warm breath washed across her face. His smell intoxicating her. She shifted her gaze to his soft mouth, her eyes grew heavy as she moved forward to press her lips against his._

Klaus lent forward, eager to meet her lips with his own. It was all he could think about for months, this beautiful girl was dominating his thoughts; his dreams. He would lay awake all night, thinking of the way her lips curled softly into a smile when he spoke to her. How she would lean closer to him subconsciously when ever they were together. If only she knew how she affected him. If only he affected her the same way. But they were just friends, and she was confused.

With an internal groan, he forced his mouth to the side, and brushed a chaste kiss across her cheek, whispering softly into her ear, "Welcome to New York City, sweetheart."

"um… thanks." Caroline stammered, confusion flickering across her features briefly before she pulled up and hid behind her usual mask.

He was yet to take a step back, still standing dangerously close. He could hear Caroline's pulse racing, her cheeks began to turn a soft pink as he continued to search her eyes, her face grew serious.

She was the first to break eye contact, glancing down and shifting her weight from foot to foot. When Caroline looked back up, she was laughing softly to herself, her eyes dancing. "So um.. how did you find me so fast?"

"Next time you play hide and seek love, don't make the reservation under the seekers name." he replied with a smirk.

Caroline laughed quietly, "Yeah well I didn't think you would find me _that_ fast. I mean I was only in the hotel for a few hours. I figured I would have at least a day before you would track me down."

"luckily for you, love, I am an excellent hunter and didn't keep you waiting." He said cockily, holding out his arm for her. "Shall we get some real food, or do you want to continue eating this garbage?"

A look of uncertainty crossed her face, and he raised his right hand, showing her the cotton candy he still held. With a smile she reached for it, pulling it lightly from him with a grin. Placing some in her mouth with a giggle, Caroline didn't see the way Klaus' eyes darkened as she swiped her tongue over her sugar coated finger.

They began walking slowly along the footpath, neither feeling the need to break the companionable silence, as they weaved their way amongst the oblivious humans. After they exchanged nervous smiles, and stolen glances, Klaus began to steer them back into the park. Within moments the trees had once again muffled the sounds of the traffic and city life, and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves, and the quiet chatter of the nocturnal animals became deafening.

Caroline looked around her, trying to avoid the original vampires eyes. He chuckled softly when he noticed her sudden awkwardness.

"Sweetheart, how about we take a seat by the lake." He suggested, guiding her towards the bench not far from where they were currently standing. Her only reply was a soft nod, as she moved ahead.

"What is it love?" he asked a few moments later, breaking the silence between them.

She met his eyes briefly, before dropping her head to inspect her nails.

"I just.. I don't know what is going on anymore. I don't know what I'm doing here. I miss my mother, and my friends. Even though they haven't noticed that I'm not there anymore…" she announced, her voice beginning to shake, "I just feel like I'm lost. I don't know what to do with my life. Or my unlife. Before all this happened I was supposed to get married, have 2.5 kids and live in a house with a little white fence. Probably never leave Mystic Falls. Now none of that can happen, and I don't even want that if it could. I could have an eternity to live, and I have no idea where to start!"

Klaus hadn't broken eye contact with her since she started speaking, knowing that she needed to get this out. He knew he couldn't make decisions for her, but he could offer some advice. If she was willing to take it from a psychotic ancient vampire.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm rambling. I didn't mean to load all of that on you." Caroline whispered as she looked back down at her hands, too embarrassed to meet his intense gaze.

"Nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. I understand completely." He murmured in response.

"It's just.. Elena is always the centre of the damn universe, and I don't want to be part of the background anymore. I want to start making my own decisions. I made my first when I left."

"Love, I think you started making your own decisions a very long time ago."

"No I haven't. I've just gone along with what ever I was told to do. I never made the plans, I was just part of the scooby gang." She muttered bitterly.

"Maybe not plans, sweetheart, but you definitely made your own decisions." He replied, brushing a curl back behind her ear.

Caroline raised both eyebrows in scepticism. "Name one time!"

"You choose not to feed from humans. You go against our very nature, fight the urges, and settle for very poor quality animal blood, or that disgusting bagged blood. That's your choice, you were not forced into it. You decided you didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah but-"

"You also chose to forgive your friends for never asking for your opinion, or for putting Elena before you," He continued.

"But-"

"and you continue to be friends with that Lockwood boy, even after him being unfaithful,"

"Yes-"

"and after everything that I put you through when I came into Mystic Falls, looking for the doppelganger, here we are." Klaus finished, offering the young vampire a genuine smile.

"Here we are." Caroline repeated, returning his smile lightly. Their eyes locked and the electricity began bouncing between them. Caroline tried to recognize all the emotions she could see dancing in the depths of his blue eyes, some of them surprising, some of them scary. She wasn't ready for this kind of intensity, and decided to break it with a light hearted joke. "But just so you know, if you want to make that up to me, the whole 'sacrifice' thing," she teased, using her famous air quote finger twitch, "I really do love chocolate."

This surprised a bark of laughter out of Klaus, the moment was gone, and she knew they were going to be okay.

**I don't really have much time to write anymore, but if you guys still want to see more of this story let me know and I will make time. Hope my writing wasn't too rusty! JoMo hugs to everyone who leaves me feedback xxx**


End file.
